


Peridots and Pie

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Awkward proposal, Cuddling & Snuggling, DiaMari, Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Happy girlfriends, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Pie, We need more Diamari fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pie and embaressed Dia.





	

The sun filtered through the lavender curtains Dia had insisted they didn't buy, and it warmed Mari, but it drained a bit when she realised Dia had left bed, her side of the bed perfectly made, while Mari was a lump beneath the chaos of sheets and duvets that was her side. She rubbed the sleep from her bright eyes, gave a lazy arm stretch, and wiggled herself out of bed.

 

She smoothed out her side of their bed the best she could, and left the room after sliding on the blue slippers that _technically_ belonged to Dia. She shut the door behind her, running a hand through her disheveled hair, her sweet-blue nightgown fluttering in the breeze the opened windows let in. She found Dia in the kitchen, meticulously pouring small amounts of cream into a mug over and over again.

 

“Morning!” said Mari cheerily, smiling brightly at her girlfriend.

 

Dia fumbled a bit with the cream, but set it down, and finally said, “Good morning, Mari. I, um, made you coffee?” her voice becoming higher at the end, like she was suddenly questioning whether she made coffee or not.

 

“ _Thank you_!” said Mari, switching into English, and she took the mug, giving Dia a peck on the beauty mark under her mouth. It was one of her favorite things about Dia’s appearance.

 

Dia’s cheeks pinked, but very slightly. “You're welcome.” She then went to their kitchen cupboard and pulled out two small, prepackaged lemon meringue pies, and handed one to Mari. “Breakfast,” she explained. Mari nodded, then hooked her arm through Dia’s, walking them toward their bedroom.

 

“Mari?” asked Dia, sounding semi-frantic, gripping her pie enough to fracture the crust a bit.

 

“Breakfast in bed,” Mari said simply, and, as her hands were full, toed door open.

 

She unlaced their arms and placed her mug on her end table. She then hooked her arm into Dia’s once more, and made a short run to the bed, Dia in tow, and jumped onto it, satisfied with Dia’s little ‘ _eep_ ’.

 

They landed in a tangle of legs and blankets, Dia’s side of the bed now nearly as messy as Mari’s. Wordlessly, Mari burrowed into the blankets, then motioned for Dia to do the same. She did.

 

Mari snuggled closer to her, their thighs touching, and leaned her head onto Dia’s shoulder, starting to open the brown plastic her pie was trapped in. She wasn't getting it, so she looked to Dia with wide eyes, sticking out her pink bottom lip.

 

After a few beats of Dia opening both of their pies, albeit reluctantly, conversation returned.

 

“Mari, you know if I keep doing these things for you, you'll never learn to do them on your own?” Dia’s face was the sternest expression she could muster in the early morning, which wasn't much more than an angry pout that Mari found adorable.

 

“But you'll always be here for me, right Dia?” Mari looked up at her girlfriend from said girlfriend’s shoulder.

 

“I--” started Dia, trying to go for a light scolding, but then realizing the sudden weight of her question. Mari’s mouth made an ‘ _o_ ’ of surprise as she realized this as well, but Dia stopped her apology in its tracks. “I have to get something!” she squealed, running out of the room, flustered, leaving her half-eaten pie behind.

 

Mari wanted to get up, but decided respecting Dia’s privacy and eating the rest of both of their pies was a much better idea.

 

When Dia did return, her hand was clutching something in the pocket of her pajama pants. She had begun to sweat a bit, her cheeks red, body trembling slightly.

 

Mari, as her mouth was full of gooey pie filling, motioned for Dia to sit, patting the bed. She then forced the glob of filling down her throat, making her eyes water a bit. Whatever Dia was doing, it was probably important to her. Important enough to make her this anxious.

 

“M-Mari…” she started weakly, but pushed as much confidence as she could into her wavering voice. “Mari, we'll be t-together, forever. I-I mean, if that's, uh, what you want? If you don't, I mean, we don't have to? If you don't want to, I just....” She stopped her rambling in its tracks, pulled out a small, purple box, flipped it open, and practically cried out, “Will y-you marry me?”

 

Mari looked from Dia’s now teary face, then to the yellowy-green stone set into a beautiful white-gold band, then back to Dia, covering her mouth with her hands as tears spilled onto her cheeks.

 

“I-I mean, you don't have to. You don't want to, do you?” Mari looked at her blubbering girlfriend, and did what she knew how to.

 

She slapped her, then gave her an apologetic kiss on the cheek. That always seemed to shut her up.

 

“Yes, I do, Dia. If it means being together with you forever, I’d do anything. I love you” she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend--no, fiancé--then pulled away, allowing the still shaking Dia to slip the peridot entrusted band onto her ring finger.

 

“Mari…” Dia laid her head onto Mari’s chest, still trembling a bit. Mari ran her hands through Dia’s dark hair, then pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I love you, too. And I'll always be here to open jars that you can't get.”

 

Mari giggled softly and pet Dia’s hair more. “You're the _best_ , Dia!” Mari squealed happily, switching to English again, squeezing Dia tight, allowing them both to get more much needed rest.

* * *

"And that's how Dia proposed!” concluded Mari excitedly to Ruby, who was sitting across from them, eyes wide, focused on her (very red) older sister. They were out, eating their appetizers in a nice restaurant, when Mari decided to tell Ruby how they got engaged. By the time the story was over, they were ordering dessert.

 

“Dia?” she asked, and Dia prepared for humiliation from her younger sister, but was shocked when she said, “That's so cute! Onee-chan, I didn't know you had it in you!” Ruby chattered excitedly, clapping her small hands and bouncing in her seat.

 

Dia laced her fingers with Mari’s and gave her an embarrassed look.

 

‘ _Together forever_ ’, Mari mouthed, and Dia gave her a fond head shake, but squeezed her _fiancé’s_ hand tighter. And she looked into Mari's eyes, that were the same yellowy-green of the stones on her finger.

**Author's Note:**

> If I made any mistakes, or could've done anything better, please tell in the comments!


End file.
